Wireless communications systems, including packet-switched radio-frequency (RF) technologies, may be subject to various signal-degrading conditions associated with RF transmission and reception. Weak signals, electromagnetic interference, phase shifts, summation/cancellation of signals, and inter-channel/inter-cell interference may result in dropped calls, distorted audio, and slow data connections. The affected user, operating at the mercy of a poorly-responding system, may only be aware of the result, and not the condition(s) causing it.